Shinji's Angel
by lastgreatdemon
Summary: I made this story years ago I haven't even read it lately but basically its a sweet little story between Shinji and Asuka where Asuka was in Tokyo-3 to begin with Asuka/Shinji and some Toji/Hikari
1. Chapter 1

Shinji's Angel

Chapter 1

Asuka awoke from her coma to find no one was in her room. As soon as all her senses came back to her she felt it. Something was calling for her and she didn't know what. Quickly she got dressed and left before anyone knew what had happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Not long after Asuka left Shinji walked into the room to visit her. He had come to visit her there ever since she went into a coma while he was fighting the 16th Angel. The Third Child had brought his lunch up with him this time to eat with Asuka or at least eat it beside her. As soon as Shinji entered the room his tray dropped to the floor. Running as fast as he could he went to the phone and called N.E.R.V. Misato was the one to pick up the phone. "Hello this is…" she started but was soon cut off by Shinji's worried voice.

"Misato, Asuka is gone!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finally she had arrived at her destination. Asuka stood in front of lake that had once been Tokyo-3. A few feet next to her sat a boy was grayish hair who was humming "Ode to Joy". "So you're the who is calling me. Even though we have never met somehow I know your name is Tabris." The boy smiled, stood up and shuck Asuka's hand.

"That's good Lilim, but call me Kaoru and I shall call you Asuka, is that ok?" Kaoru asked. Asuka nodded and Kaoru continued, " I'm sure you have a lot of questions but first tell me do you feel something else calling you now?"

"Yes I do," Asuka answered. "Two things in fact."

"What?"

"Yeah I'm not sure what one of them is but the other I'm sure of. Its Shin-chan. I can feel it he's looking for me. I really want to go to him. I… I…"

Kaoru cut her off saying, "This isn't the first time you've had this feeling is it?"

"No its not. I really don't know how to describe it"

"Asuka I well give you all the answers I can but first you most tell me about your relationship and feelings toward Shinji."

"Ok Tabris I mean Kaoru. Well I guess it started when I first arrived here at Tokyo-3 or more over the 3rd Angel's or should I say Sachiel's attack…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Asuka you ready to go just in case?" Misato's voice asked over the intercom.

"Yes but I don't get why those dummkopf U.N. people have to waste time trying to kill the Angel even I know only an Eva can beat an Angel." The Second Child continued to rant and insult the U.N. for a few minutes when she remembered something. "Hey what's this stuff I here about a Third Child?"

"Yes Asuka we have found the Third and Commander Ikari is on his way to pick him up right now. He will be your back up in this battle well that is if you need it," answered Ritsuko.

"Ohhhhhhh it's a boy," the Second Child said. "I wonder if he's cute?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gendo Ikari was speeding down the road. This was not good if he wasn't careful the Angel would kill Shinji even before he got there. Then with the skill that comes from years and years of being in dangerous situation Gendo power slid the car right in front of Shinji who was standing on a curve waiting. He had come just in time to because a missile that bounced of the A.T. Field had hit near by and may have killed Shinji if the car wasn't there to block the blast. "GET IN SHINJI!!!" the Commander shouted. He obeyed his father and jumped in the car. They drove fast as Shinji's explained the situation. They soon arrived at N.E.R.V. just in time to see an N2 Mine hit the Angel. "So now you understand Shinji. Know that as soon as we leave this car I shall act as I always have. I can't let the Committee think I'm going soft."

"Why father? Why? WHY IS IT THAT YOU CHANGE NOW?" Shinji shouted.

"I can tell you more later Shinji but I will say Yui reminded me that I am your father and I should act like one." With that they both left the car and made their way into N.E.R.V. headquarters.

They headed their separate way so while Gendo went up stairs to hear the news that the U.N. was turning military commander over to them for all Angel attacks. Shinji went down to the Eva's hanger to find his Unit-01. He got in the plug and the activated the Eva.

"Hi there! You most be Shinji Ikari the Third Child. I'm Asuka Langley Soryu the Second Child."

The second Asuka's face popped up on the screen Shinji thought one thing, "wow she's beautiful". Shinji blushed and looked away barely able to say "Hey" in return.

"Enough of the chit chat Unit-02 its time to launch," interrupted Misato. Listening to her orders the redheaded German got onto the catapult and took off. Next was Shinji who was wondering how on earth he was moving this thing but he got on the catapult and took off as well.

When they reached the surface they were right in front of the Angel. It was a very strange monster with its face-like mask and a red orb in its chest. But it clearly wasn't stupid and wasted no time in attacking Asuka and Shinji with a strange cross-shaped laser beam. Asuka quickly jumped to the side and pushed Shinji out of the way at the same time. He was lucky too because otherwise Unit-01 would have taken a direct hit. Unit-02 got up quickly but Shinji was unable to coordinate his Eva to get up. Asuka quickly charged the Angel. Using her A.T. Field to neutralize the Third Angel's the red Eva deployed its progressive knife and struck at the beast arm. Sachiel quickly caught hold of Asuka's arm before it could strike and then grabbed her other arm. It pulled Unit-02's arms apart and when they were clear of her chest it used it's cross beam. The Eva went flying across the city and landed with its back against a skyscraper. The monster known as an Angel then stood before Asuka and her Eva and struck out at the red Eva. Asuka moved quicker though. Before Sachiel could strike Eva-02 brought her progressive knife down on the Angel's right arm severing it at the joint. Shinji still unable to get up watched as the Third Angel screamed in pain, but before Unit-02 could strike again it fired his cross beam blasting Eva-02's left arm and progressive knife away. Now with it left arm the monster gripped the red machine it had been fighting by the face. A large laser spike came out the back of Sachiel's arm and then shot back in striking the face of Unit-02. Asuka let out a scream at the top of her longs.

Hearing this everything left Shinji's mind. He no longer thought about what his father told him about the Angels or saving the world. The only thought that filled his mind was saving this girl. Getting her away from this pain. He could stand being in pain but one thing he hated more was seeing other people in it. No longer thinking Unit-01 got up and soared through the air. He landed on the Third Angel knocking it down before it landed another blow on Asuka. Shinji grabbed the Angel's arm and face and pinned them both to street.

An idea finally coming to her Misato said, "Quick Shinji deploy your progressive knife. Asuka now take the knife the destroy the Angel's core."

"Hai" they answered in unison. Asuka grabbed the knife and drove it deep into the Angel's core. Within seconds Sachiel had fallen silent and the first battle with an Angel was over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The battle had ended about two hours ago and Shinji and Asuka were standing on a cliff as they watch Tokyo-3 rise up from the ground. "So will you be living with your father?" asked Asuka.

"No he said that I could live with him but that I would be living with Captain Misato (when series starts Misato is still just a captain)"

"WHAT? But that's where I'm living"

"That's right," interrupted Misato. "From now on we will all live together like a big happy family." Asuka continued to protest but it was no use and besides the truth was deep down inside she didn't know why but she kind of liked the thought of Shinji living with her.

Finally Asuka said, "Fine he can live with us but if I catch you peeping then you're a dead man."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So Commander why couldn't Shinji live with you I thought you wanted him to?"

"Simple Fuyutsuki. First I don't want Shinji to be under the same S.E.E.L.E. observation I'm kept under. Also I think this will help us realize Yui's scenario."

"From Shinji's reaction to Asuka's pain it certainly seems like we have a chance." The two commanders smiled as the light around them faded.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was Shinji's first day at his new school. He sat alone in the corner. He didn't look at anyone, he didn't talk to anyone except Asuka and Rei (well very rarely did Rei talk at all).

It was lunchtime and Asuka was sitting with the Class Rep. Hikari. Sitting alone a stranger approached Shinji. "Hey there I'm Kensuke Aida. Nice to meet you."

"Hey I'm Shinji." Soon another boy walked up behind Kensuke and looked at Shinji.

"Who's this Kensuke?" asked the boy. "Wait a minute you're the new kid." His voiced lowered and he said, "You're the pilot of one of those robots aren't you?" Shinji nodded. "Ok let's go outside and talk about this more I don't want these people listening in."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once outside the stood on the railing far from Asuka and Hikari who just happened to be eating up there as well. "So Toji," Kensuke started, "did you really bring me and Shinji up here to talk or did you really just want to get closer to Hikari?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Toji screamed while his face turned bright red. "You…you know its…its not like that"

Kensuke dropped the subject and began to question Shinji about piloting the Eva and N.E.R.V. While they were talking two other people not so far away were talking.

"So he's living with you?" questioned Hikari.

"Yeah he is," Asuka answered, "if you ask me he is a total idiot in person, but at least he's not a pervert."

"What do you mean in person?"

"Well in the Eva he seemed like a lot stronger of a person is all. Truth is he is spineless and apologizes for everything even if it's not his fault. Although I guess he is kind of nice and a little cute," as Asuka finished she blushed and Hikari looked at her and smiled.

"You like him don't you?"

"DON'T BE STUPID YOU DUMMKOPF!!! NO WAY!!! NEVER!!! NEVER!!"

Glancing back at the two girls Toji said "looks like the Class Rep. did something to anger the Red Haired Devil."

"Hey don't call Asuka that she maybe a little pushy but I…." Shinji's words were interrupted but the blare of emergency sirens.

Rei popped up out of nowhere and in a monotone voice stated, "There is an Angel attack."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fifteen minutes later Asuka and Shinji were in their plug suits and ready to go. As Eva Units-01 and 02 lifted off Shinji was glad he had took the first 2 weeks off of school to take a crash course in Eva.

"Ok you two I'm sending you all the target data we have." Shinji read the data as Misato began to tell them the plan. "Shinji will attack the Angel from the front with his rifle and drawl its attention. When it is about to attack Unit-01 Unit-02 with come out from its hiding place behind the buildings and attack with its progressive knife. Understood?"

"Hai" the two pilots answered in unison. The two Evas moved out. Shinji opened fire with his rifle but it had no effect even with the A.T. Field neutralized. Shamshel then lashed out at Unit-01 with its laser arms. Shinji was sent flying across the city and into the base of a mountain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Damn I want to see the battle so bad," complained Kensuke.

"Calm down," answered Toji, "you know we can get Shinji to tell us about it later."

"But I want to see it with my own eye"

"Well tough," Toji retorted, "there is no way we're getting out with the Class Rep. watching us."

Kensuke smiled and said, "I have an idea." With that he walked over Hikari. Toji couldn't hear what they said but he saw Hikari turn bright red and a few minutes later the three teens had left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were on the side of a mountain watching Shinji fight the Fourth Angel when the huge angel sent the Eva flying at them. Luckily they were right between where Unit-01's fingers landed.

Now seeing these civilians Misato quickly gave new orders. "Shinji hold your position and protect those kids. Now Asuka attack with your progressive knife." Asuka responded quickly and Unit-02 leapt out from behind a building and began digging her progressive knife into Shamshel's back. The Angel squirmed and thrashed but with Shinji holding its tentacles it couldn't do anything. Soon Asuka had cut all the way through the Angel and it had fallen silent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was lunchtime and once again our two pilots and their friends were on the roof. "So why were you with Kensuke and Toji again?"

"Well I… I…" Hikari turned bright red, "I just wanted to spend sometime with Suzuhara."

As Asuka freaked out and they began discussing Hikari's crush, not so far away Shinji, Toji and Kensuke ate lunch. "Hey Misato is having a party to celcbrate my moving in and defeating the Angel you want to come?" asked Shinji.

"YEAH PARTY AT SHINJI'S" They shouted in unison.

"Hey who says you can come," Asuka interrupted, "it is at my house."

"Wait," Kensuke started, "Why would Shinji be having a party at Asuka's house?" The three teens looked to the pilots for an answer.

"Well its because we're living together," as Shinji finished his sentence all around were dumb struck.

"IDIOT!!! Why did you tell them that?" Shinji couldn't answer Asuka's question because she was choking him.

When he could finally breath he managed to say, "Well you know they would have found out anyway."

"Fine I'll let this one slide Third Child but if something like this ever happens again your dead." Just then the bell rang and lunch was over it was time to go back to class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night at Misato's apartment it was almost time for the party. Soon the doorbell rang and everyone was there and having a good time. Well we think so. In five minutes Misato was already drunk and hitting on Kensuke. He didn't mind but he really didn't want to take advantage of a drunk woman. Shinji and Toji were busy laughing their heads off at Kensuke. No seemed to notice at first but Hikari and Asuka had disappeared into her room.

"So you really like him?" asked Asuka. Hikari nodded. Asuka shrugged and said, "I will never understand what you see in a guy like that but I guess it's not really my place to understand. I'm your friend so I guess I have no choice."

"You really mean it Asuka?"

"Of course I do, but I don't think we can do anything tonight. He's too distracted by Misato and I don't think we know enough about him to make a move."

"Asuka you make this sound like it amazingly important."

"You love him don't you? Love is like a battle Hikari if you make a single mistake it could cost you everything. In order to proceed first we can't do it around someone like Misato. You're a beautiful girl Hikari but next to her you don't really have the good looks card to attract him. We also need to know more about his likes and dislikes 'cause if you do something and he has a problem with it that could be game over."

"Then we haven't got a chance," Hikari said, "I could never get close to Toji and neither could you. I also doubt we could get any info out of Kensuke."

"But your forgetting Hikari we have Shinji. I say give him a few weeks and he will have enough information on Toji to help you out."

"Do you really think Shinji would help us Asuka?"

Asuka smiled, "Do think I will give him a choice? Don't worry Hikari you have me everything is going to work out for you."

"What about you Asuka? Isn't there someone you have a crush on?"

Asuka turned red. "Well maybe… but that's not important… let's forget about this and get back to the party." Asuka got up to leave but Hikari grabbed her to stop her.

"Tell me," Hikari said.

"Ok fine," Asuka lowered her voice and whispered into Hikari's ear "Shinji" directly after which she said "but it's just a stupid crush it will go away soon. Its just stupid."

Hikari smiled. Smiling because she just had a feeling it was more then a crush that Asuka had. "Let's get back to the party." With that Hikari and Asuka left her room and partied late into the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How is it going Fuyutsuki?" asked Commander Ikari.

"It looks we're ahead of schedule."

"That's good and S.E.E.L.E.?"

"Impossible to tell sir."

"If what Yui told me is true those children are the only thing that can stop Instrumentality. I don't know about you Fuyutsuki but even if its what she wants I'm sad we won't see Yui again."

"True but at least your son will be happy this way." Gendo Ikari smiled at Fuyutsuki's words as the light faded from around them and the conversation ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Asuka awoke to see what was left of the party last night. Her head hurt most likely because of the alcohol Misato made everyone drink last night. Shinji and Toji were on the wall passed out while Hikari was sleeping in the corner. Nothing was wrong with that. Kensuke how ever was trapped under a drunk half-naked Misato (she still had her panties and bra on but that was it). Ok that was pretty bad but at least that was all. Slowly Misato and the others woke up. Luckily Misato woke up before Kensuke, it would have been pretty weird if he had woken up to find a half-naked Misato on top of him. Shinji got up and looked at the calendar only to see it was his turn to cook breakfast. He put on some clean clothes and got to work cooking.

"Nothing bad happened last night right Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"No nothing that bad we all got a little drunk but the worst thing was Misato stripping down and seducing Kensuke." Asuka paused, "Why do you think there is something we aren't remembering?"

"No I just really can't remember anything after my first two cans of beer and wanted to make sure I didn't do anything embarrassing." Their conversation over Shinji continued to cook.

"Shinji is a really good cook," Asuka thought. A vision of her and Shinji living together and him cooking. They were both grownup and all of a sudden she noticed she had a wedding ring on her finger. Her face turned bright red. "NO NO NO!!!," Asuka shouted not realizing she was saying it out loud.

"Still not totally sober yet?" Misato said while getting up and putting on some clothes.

"Yeah that's it I'm still a little drunk," Asuka told herself. She hoped she was right even though being a German she knew full well a few cans really had no effect on her.

Shinji finished making breakfast and call out, "Breakfast is ready."

"Could you keep it down," Toji said as he entered with Hikari and Kensuke. "What's got you got you in such a good mood anyway aren't you hung over? Did you have a good dream last night or something?" Shinji blushed a deep red. "Wait you did. What was it?" Shinji bent down and whispered something into Toji's ear but Asuka could hear what he said. Toji burst into laughter and laughed and laughed and laughed. Finally Toji stopped laughing and asked, "Your kidding right?" Shinji shuck his head. The color drained from Toji's face. "For now we will assume the alcohol was effecting your brain Shinji. If you have that dream or a similar dream tell me and we'll do something. Anyway what's for breakfast?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as breakfast was over Hikari had to leave and Asuka offered to walk her home. "What do you think Shinji's dream was about Hikari?"

"I'm not 100% sure but I did hear a few words. All I heard were the words I happy and Asuka. Soon they got to Hikari's house and Asuka began to walk back to Misato's apartment.

"Could Shinji have been dreaming about us being happy together?" Asuka asked herself. "No don't be stupid you don't even want him," She told herself. She continued to wonder about her feeling to Shinji and Shinji's dream until she reached the apartment. Shinji had left to hangout with Toji and Kensuke so Asuka totally put him out of her mind and took a shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few weeks later inside N.E.R.V. headquarters it was the day of Unit-00's reactivation test. Shinji and Asuka were really just there as a formality to restrain Unit-00 if it went berserk again which by all calculations it shouldn't. As planned the activation went off fine. Just as they were about to deactivate the Evas and call it a day an alarm went off. The Angel Alarm. The three Eva pilots went down to the conference room to be briefed on their attack plan and the Angel itself.

"All we know about the Fifth Angel is that it is equipped with a deadly particle beam weapon that could melt through an Eva, but it can only fire one shot at a time. So this is the plan."

When Ritsuko finished Misato began explaining the plan, "Since it can only fire one beam at a time one Eva will be sent out first as a decoy to drawl its fire. Then when the Angel is targeting the decoy the two other Evas will attack it with their rifles. So who is going to be the decoy?" asked Misato. Silently Rei raised her hand.

"I will do it."

From the back of the room Gendo Ikari spoke up, "Very good then the operation will begin as soon as possible."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hours later it was time to start the operation. Rei and Unit-00 were sent up on a catapult with a shield from there everything went according to plan. Ramiel fired at Unit-00 then Units-01 and 02 appeared and shot down the Angel with their rifles. Finally Asuka and Shinji got home. Misato had gone out bar hopping with Ritsuko so they were all alone. "Hey Asuka what do you think about Rei?" Shinji started.

"What do you mean what do I think about her? She a little weird I guess and anti-social but other then that she seems fine. What do think Shinji?"

"I don't know. She scares me. Just like how she asks to have to job that could kill her during the mission. Its just really weird."

"I get what your saying Shinji. Do you think you would be sad if she died?" Asuka asked.

"I would be sad but not that sad because really I don't know that well and really I think she wants it."

Shinji's words seemed cold to Asuka it was not too different then what she thought but it sounded different when she heard it.

"Don't get me wrong," Shinji continued, "I would only feel as sad a person can for someone they don't know." When he said that Asuka understood and she would feel the same way. She would care about Rei but only as much as she could care for someone she didn't know. Just then a thought came to her mind.

"Shinji would you be sad if I died?" Asuka said softly.

"Of course I would Asuka. I would be so very sad if you ever left me." The two teens eyes met and they got lost in the others eyes. Slowly they held hands and their lips moved closer together. They were transfixed by each other's eyes as they moved closer and closer.

All of a sudden Pen-Pen let out a loud squawk and they broke their stare. Both their faces turned bright red realizing what had almost happened. "Shinji lets just forget that ever happened. It… it was a mistake. I…I think." Shinji nodded and went into the living room to watch TV as Asuka quickly jumped into the shower.

Shinji didn't know what came over him but all of a sudden even with the TV on all he could think about that entire night was Asuka.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sooner or later S.E.E.L.E. will fine out about our plan Ikari," stated Fuyutsuki.

"I know Fuyutsuki but if our plan doesn't work then human instrumentality will happen."

"Isn't it about time you tell me exactly what Yui's plan is?" asked the Vice-Commander.

"Very well. Love is the ultimate motivator for men. Ever since I met Yui that was the only think that motivated me. Hopefully this will motivate Shinji as well."

"Motivate him to do what?" Before the Commander could answer his phone rang. Gendo picked up the phone. On the other line was Kaji Ryoji special agent of N.E.R.V.

"I have the cargo I will be leaving in a few days so expect me there in about two weeks," said Kaji.

"Good, is that all?"

"No before you asked for ideas on how to speed up Shinji's and Asuka's relationship."

"And?"

"My ex-girlfriend Misato Katsuragi lives with them I think if she falls in love and gets married the feeling may rub off on the two pilots."

"All your trying to do is advance your own plans but since it does fit my whims I shall agree with your plan." With those final word the connection was severed and Gendo and Fuyutsuki faded into the back round.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just about two weeks had pasted since the Fifth Angel's attack. Asuka and Hikari were on the roof of their school have lunch as normal. Today Toji, Kensuke and Shinji weren't up there with them though. Kensuke was in New Kyoto seeing the U.N. Pacific Fleet that was rumored to have destroyed an Angel. Toji and Shinji were both in school they were just somewhere else. "Do you think Shinji knows enough about Toji yet?" Asuka didn't answer. "Asuka … Asuka" finally Asuka snapped out of whatever dreamland she was in.

"What? Oh I think Shinji still needs a few weeks. I wonder where they are today the normally have lunch up here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One floor below near an open window sat Toji and Shinji. "So you had that dream again did you?" Toji asked.

"Yeah but like I told you I changes slightly each time," answered Shinji.

"What was different this time? You went out with her, married her, held her, kissed her and lived in a 'happy home' with her. What is it this time?" Toji said slightly annoyed.

"Well this time she was 6 months pregnant." Toji burst into laugher hearing this. One story up on the roof Asuka and Hikari heard Toji laughing and fell silent to listen in on the conversation.

"Well Shinji I believe that after two weeks it is clear to me. Shinji your in love." Hikari and Asuka were now listening intently to hear exactly who Shinji was in love with. Asuka silently praying it was her. "But I feel sorry for you man," Toji continued, "You probably fell in love with the only girl who won't ever return your feelings. I doubt she would return anyone's feelings for her."

As soon as Toji said that a thought ran through Asuka's head, "Never return his feelings he must be talking about Rei. No that can't be how could Shinji, my Shinji fall for that unfeeling bitch." As she continued to think about it Asuka began to cry. Hikari knew full well what Asuka was think and began to console her and tell her "Everything is going to be ok" and "Maybe we misunderstood them".

Back down stairs the conversation went on. Shinji heard what Toji said and knew he was right. Asuka would never feel the same way. Soon Shinji got that helpless/depressed look on his face and his eyes glazed over. Toji noticed and knew he should try to cheer him up. "Hey Shinji lets go up to the roof. Maybe I'm wrong. At least you'll get to see Asuka." Shinji slightly smiled as the two boys got up and headed for the roof. But once the got on there the smile vanished from Shinji's face and Toji's too. Asuka was crying.

All the color drained from Shinji's face. He couldn't take it Asuka, his Asuka was crying. Shinji ran over to Asuka trying to comfort her but it was no good.

As soon as he was about to wrap his arms around her and tell her "Everything will be ok" she pushed him away and then ran crying down the stairs. "Shinji you jerk," Hikari said, "How could you do this to Asuka?"

Before Shinji could answer Toji spoke for him, "Do what? Shinji has done nothing to Asuka?"

"O really? You liar we heard you two talking downstairs. You really broke Asuka's heart you know."

"Wait wait wait. How much of the conversation did you hear?" Hikari told them what she and Asuka had heard and how they assumed the two boys were talking about Rei. Toji then explained what was really going on and how Shinji wasn't in love with Rei, but he didn't tell Hikari who Shinji really was in love with. With everything explained Hikari left to find Asuka and explain that Shinji really wasn't in love with Rei.

"Hope Asuka won't be to angry with me," thought Shinji

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm glad you made it here safely Kaji," said Gendo Ikari from behind his desk. "So its true that an Angel attacked you on your way here."

"Indeed," Kaji started, "I don't think the fleet could have defeated it if it weren't for this little fellow neutralizing Gaghiel's A.T. Field." Kaji gestured to a small thing that looked a little like a fetus.

"Yes the victory over the Sixth Angel was most likely Adam's work and it will not be the last roll he plays in things. Come Kaji let us observe the synch tests." With those words they left Adam and departed for the test area.

It had been two days since Shinji had made Asuka cry and she still wouldn't talk to him. He didn't know what he could do make her forgive him. What he wanted to do was hold her tight and tell her how much he loved her but he knew that wouldn't work. She would just push him away and tell him how much of an idiot he was.

"Shinji your synch ratio has dropped 5 points you need to concentrate put everything… AHHHHHHH PERVERT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! HELP! STALKER! STALKER!" Misato continued to yell and scream until Commander Ikari cut her off.

"Captain Katsuragi this is N.E.R.V. Special Agent Kaji Ryoji from your reaction I'll assume you have met before."

"MET? HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND. I MEAN…" Gendo just smiled as Misato tried hard to explain her relationship with Kaji but couldn't do it without saying he was her ex-boyfriend.

"Doctor Ritsuko how are the tests coming?" Commander Ikari finally asked after Misato had calmed.

"Well Rei is fine as normal, but both Shinji and Asuka's synch ratio's are down"

"Yeah they have been acting weird these last few days," Misato pointed out. "I mean everyday Asuka goes straight to her room when she gets home and Shinji doesn't talk anymore. You think something might have happened between them?"

"I hope not," Ritsuko said, "Unit-00 is still being repaired so if an Angel attacks…" Alas the doctor's words were cut short as the alarm sounded. It was an Angel attack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fifteen minutes later Units-01 and 02 were air lifted to intercept Israfel as it reached shore. "Come on Asuka will you at least talk to me?" Shinji pleaded.

"Fine baka I'll talk to you but only because I know I have to." This made Shinji feel a little better, at least she was talking to him.

"Listen up you two as far was we know this is just a 'normal' Angel since we have no other really data I say we just charge in and kick this things ass."

"Roger" the two pilots answered. Shinji opened fire on the Seventh Angel with his rifle while Asuka charged at it with her spear. With one mighty swing of her weapon Asuka chopped the Angel dead in half. But before they could sever their moment of victory the two halves of Israfel transformed into two new Angels. Having let their guard down the Eva were quickly attacked and defeated by the two Angels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were in the N.E.R.V. conference room. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki was busy yelling at Shinji and Asuka and telling them how much they had screwed up. When was finally done yelling he said this, "We used our newest N2 mine on them and we bought us sometime. We have one week until the Angel is on the move again. Now does anyone have a plan on how to defeat a creature that has two body that share the same mind?"

"This Angel has a core like all the others right? So all we have to do it destroy it," Kaji said. "We killed the Third and Fourth with a progressive knife two their core while the Sixth was killed with a torpedo powered N2 mine to its core, but since we have cores to destroy on this one I propose we should launch a perfect unison duel attack on the targets."

"How do you propose we do that?" Misato protested.

"Well Shinji and Asuka already live together we just need to take it to an extreme so they do everything together minus bath and change. After a week of that they should be in perfect unison."

Commander Ikari smiled. Kaji's plan was perfect not only would it defeat the Angel but it would most likely spur Shinji and Asuka's relationship forward. "I approve the synch training will begin as soon as the pilots return home." With that the meeting was over. "Shinji I would like to speak to you in private," Gendo said.

They stood in Gendo's private office and a window was opened to let some light in not something Gendo commonly did. "Tell me honestly Shinji have you been having problems with Asuka lately."

"Yes father."

"Tell me." Shinji then told his father the entire story of how he felt about Asuka and how me had made her cry. "I see," the Commander said.

"BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE," Shinji shouted, "Asuka probably hates me. She…"

Gendo brought his hand down hard across Shinji's face. "THE ONLY WAY TO INSURE DEFEAT IS TO GIVE UP." Calming down a little Gendo continued, "If Asuka was upset when she thought you liked Rei that clearly means she has feelings for you or else she wouldn't have cared." Shinji got up still recovering from Gendo's powerful slap. He bowed his head to N.E.R.V.'s commander.

"Thank you father."

As Shinji turned to leave in a worried voice Gendo said, "Shinji for now try to keep your relationship with the Second Child secret."

"Why father?" Shinji asked.

"I can't tell you now but listen to me for now ok?" Shinji nodded and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Shinji got home it was late. On the table there was a note.

Shinji,

Asuka has gone to bed in the living room. There is a futon next to hers. That is where you will be sleeping. Don't worry its all apart of your synch training. I'm going to be out late drinking with Ritsuko and Kaji. See you in the morning.

Misato

Shinji quickly changed and got into his bed. Before he went to sleep he looked at the angel sleeping beside him as he drifted of into his dream world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The three N.E.R.V. Personal sat around a table drinking beer. "You know the Commander is planning something for Shinji and Asuka right?" said Doctor Akagi.

"Yeah I know but what can we do?" replied Misato.

"Who says Commander Ikari has something bad planned for them? I mean I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt for once. Do you really think he would do something so terrible to his own son?" When Kaji finished the two women stared at him like he was crazy.

"The man got his wife killed and abandoned his son do you think is going to change now?" Ritsuko said. Just then the Doctor's cell phone rang. She answered the phone and quickly said to her friends, "It seems my presence is needed back a headquarter we will have to catch up later." Ritsuko quickly left leaving Kaji and Misato alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shinji opened his eyes to see Asuka lying next to him. Ht sun shone in through the window as Shinji looked around the room. It was different. He and Asuka were laying together in a king size bed and they were in a large European style bedroom. Out the window was a beautiful yard and porch. Shinji looked at the top of the near by dresser to see a picture of him and Asuka. Asuka was in a beautiful white dress while holding a bouquet of flowers. He had on a nice tuxedo. Asuka woke up next him and seeing Shinji was awake she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"So how does it feel to start your first day married to the most beautiful girl in Japan? Asuka asked. Something was moving next to Shinji. He opened his eyes and he was back in Misato's apartment. Asuka had just gotten up.

"Good Morning Asuka!" Shinji said happily.

"Guten Morgen Shinji. Whose turn is it to cook breakfast?" Asuka said as the two teens went to their rooms to get dressed.

"I think its Misato's turn but since she was out last night we will probably have to make it ourselves."

"It is weird sometimes," Asuka said walking into the kitchen, "to think she is suppose to take care of… KYAAAAAA!!!" Asuka screamed as she saw on the kitchen floor a passed out half naked Misato in the arms of an also half naked sleeping Kaji. Hearing her scream Shinji was there in an instant to see the half naked couple wake up. It took about five second for Misato to realize what was going on and as soon as she did she freaked. Misato pushed Kaji away and ran into her room to put on some cloths.

Kaji put on his pants and calmly said, "Yeah it is what you think, but lets just forget this ever happened." The two teens slowly nodded their heads in agreement. Silently they both started to cook breakfast. As soon as the food was ready Misato came out of her room dressed in her N.E.R.V. uniform.

"Sorry guys since I was in charge of the last battle I have to fill out a lot of forms to deal with our screw up." Misato turned to Kaji. "I need you to keep an eye on these two and brief them on their synch training." With that said Misato was gone. Asuka and Shinji quickly ate their meal as Kaji began to explain the training.

"So wait," Asuka said as Kaji had just finished the explanation. "Me and Shinji are going to have to do everything together even sleep together."

Kaji nodded. "Yes you two will do everything together minus bathe and go to the bathroom. Get as far into the others head as possible tell each other secrets. You need to think just like you're the same person for this to work so the more you share about who you are the better for the operation."

Ummm Kaji," Shinji piped up, "when you say me and Asuka will be sleeping together you mean sleeping next to each other like last night not what you and Misato were doing right?"

Kaji laughed. "Of course you won't be doing what me and Katsuragi were doing. At your age it's still illegal, but if you want to it would be a big boost to your training." Both pilots instantly blushed.

"What we don't want to," they said in unison.

"I was only kidding."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And so began the synch training for the rest of the afternoon instead of going to school that day Kaji had Asuka and Shinji begin to synch their movements. They continued this for three days. We are now on the evening of the third day.

"Asuka you know how Kaji said we should tell each other secrets so we could understand each other?" Shinji said.

"Yeah what about it," Asuka answered.

"Well I want to tell you about my…my past," he stammered. "You know that I'm Commander Ikari's son and that my mother was the leading scientist working on the Evas." Shinji then told Asuka the tale of how his mother died and his father had abandoned him. How he had felt worse less and most of all how things had changed since he joined N.E.R.V. although he didn't tell her his feeling for her. When he was done Asuka looked over at him with a smile on her face. One of those rare smiles that just says that a person is truly happy.

"This is so weird," thought Asuka, "why do I feel so close to him right now? For some reason I feel… I feel like I can trust him." Asuka let out a sigh. "I guess I should tell you about my past then too," she said. Before she could say anything else the doorbell rang. The two pilots got up in unison and answered the door. Toji, Kensuke and Hikari all were standing outside the door. And they all burst into laugher when they saw Asuka and Shinji dressed in the same weird spandex jumpsuit and moving and talking in unison.

"Come in you guys," the two Eva pilots said seeing their friends.

They all sat down and were eating when Kensuke asked, "So why are you two dressed in the same cloths and talking in unison and stuff?"

"It part of our new training," they said both hanging their head. "The only way to beat the Seventh Angel is if we can move and think exactly the same and each other." They paused for a seconded then continued, "Why are you guys here anyways?"

"Well as Class Rep. its my job to check on you," Hikari said.

"Hey if you were coming here anyway why did you make me bring all the print out?" Toji complained.

"Because it was your job today."

"But you were coming here anyway."

"So were you." The two of them continued to argue until Toji finally stopped and said, "Hope you don't mind Asuka but I need to talk to Shinji alone." Quickly he grabbed Shinji by the arm and pulled him off to his room, Kensuke following close behind. Soon Asuka and Hikari were all alone.

"So anything happen between you and Shinji yet?" Hikari questioned.

"No," Asuka said, "I don't think he feels the same way about me."

"But you don't know that for sure Asuka," Hikari tried to tell her.

"So what?"

"Tell him how you feel at least then he will know and if he likes you then he would tell you."

"I already thought of that," Asuka's red hair covered her tear filled eyes as she went on. "The problem is that if he doesn't feel the same it would throw off our synch ratio and we wouldn't be able to beat that Angel. So…so I cant risk it but I…I can't take it anymore. I see him every day and then dream about him every night. I just can't live without him." As soon as Asuka finished Hikari stood up and swung her arm around catching Asuka right across the face.

"ASUKA YOU'RE THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW YOU CAN LET THIS BOTHER YOU. DON'T GIVE UP EVEN IF YOU CAN'T ASK HIM RIGHT NOW WAIT UNTIL AFTER THE BATTLE. I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO CONFRONT THE PERSON I HAVE FEELING FOR BUT YOU CAN." Hikari's words sunk in as the boys rushed out of see what had happened.

Asuka smiled telling the boys, "it was nothing don't worry."

A few minutes ago in Shinji's room the discussion had gone just about the same as Hikari's talk with Asuka had. Shinji felt like he didn't have a chance but finally Toji and Kensuke convinced him there was still hope and they did it without yelling. Toji was worried about one thing though. If he and Kensuke were wrong if Asuka really didn't feel the same way there would be trouble. Shinji nearly had an emotional breakdown when he thought Asuka didn't like him. If he knew it Toji was sure Shinji would totally break down or even commit suicide. He needed to find out the truth and fast. Soon he heard someone shouting and him and the other two guys rushed out to see what had happened. After that the five classmates hung out until they finally had to leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On their way home Toji knew he had to talk to Hikari. If anyone knew what Asuka felt it was her. "Hey Hikari wait up," He called chasing after her.

"Huh? Oh Suzuhara it you. What's up?" Hikari asked.

"Well two thing first I was wondering if I could walk you home," Toji said.

Hikari blushed bright red and turned away, "Of…of course you can Toji and the second thing?"

Toji also blushed for a second realizing that was the first time Hikari had called him Toji instead of Suzuhara. "Well it about Shinji."

"What about him?" Hikari asked.

"I'll tell you but you need to keep it a secret ok?" Hikari nodded. "Ok well it's just that Shinji's in love with Asuka." Hikari had a look of shock on her face. She hoped Shinji liked Asuka but honestly didn't think he did. "You remember hearing us talk about this girl Shinji was dreaming of last week well it was Asuka and apparently she is in his dreams every night. Well the thing is for some reason despite his own father telling him Asuka has feeling for him Shinji just doesn't think Asuka feels the same way. Today he seemed like he was about to break down just at the thought. If she really doesn't like him I don't know what would happen to him but it wouldn't be good. So Hikari please tell me does Asuka like Shinji?"

Hikari smiled. "No she doesn't like Shinji." Shock crossed Toji's face. "She loves him."

"Really that's great we got to tell them. And do you know how cheesy what you just said was Hikari?"

"That's not cheesy its classic. Do you know what else is classic?"

"What?"

"Holding a girl's hand when you walk her home." With that Hikari grabbed hold of Toji's hand and they both blushed as their skin touched. "And two more things."

"What?"

"First didn't Shinji and Asuka say their place was being put under lockdown when we left so no one would disturb their training?"

"Yeah so I guess we'll have to tell them after they defeat the Angel. The other thing?"

"Well…that is," Hikari stammered. They were now right in front of Hikari's house and could see right to the west a beautiful sunset. "You look really cute in this light." Without saying another word the two teenagers eyes met and their lips began moving closer together. Until they finally met in a single moment of bliss and then the moment ended. They broke their kiss both minds racing trying to figure out what had just happened. "I'm sorry," Hikari said, "that was a…a mistake.

Let's…let's just forget that happened ok." Toji nodded and Hikari rushed inside.

Slowly walking home Toji thought about what had just happened. Not Shinji and Asuka but the kiss. Hikari had said 'it was a mistake' but the only thing Toji could do was hope she was wrong. Even though he would never admit it to Shinji or Kensuke or even himself Toji knew that deep down inside he was in love. He was in love with Hikari Horaki

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For the next two days Shinji and Asuka's training all went according to plan. Well not really even though their friends had tried to console them they were still having problems. Their synch ratio had been dropping dramatically. Misato was really worried because she knew if the ratio got any lower the operation would fail. Misato had wanted to stay home and talk to Shinji and Asuka to find out what caused the drop in synchronization but she was stuck at N.E.R.V. preparing for tomorrows battle. Asuka sat alone in the bathtub as she started at the ceiling. "Why Shinji? Why don't you love me?" Asuka thought as a tear rolled down her face.

"Hey Asuka," Shinji said from the other side of the door. "Its eleven o'clock we need to get to bed."

"Ok," Asuka answered back. She quickly got out of the tub and dried her body and tears. Five minutes later Asuka was in bed. Not too far away lay Shinji listening to his SDAT player. Finally the music had reached its end and Shinji looked down at its built in clock. It was 12:42. Just then he heard something behind him. It was Asuka she got up and slowly sleep walked into the bathroom. Shinji shut his eye and pretended to be asleep. Soon the light went out and Shinji heard Asuka lay back down. Shinji opened his eyes to see Asuka lying right next to him. As moonlight covered her, her beauty entranced Shinji. Without know what he was doing Shinji' head began moving closer and closer to Asuka's until their lips finally met in a single moment of happiness. Then Asuka woke up. Shinji saw her eyes open and he knew he was dead, but instead of killing him Asuka kissed Shinji back. Their lips stayed locked for what seemed like a blissful eternity. Finally they broke off their kiss and began to stare longingly at one another.

Asuka cuddled in close to Shinji and said, "I wish this wasn't just a dream."

"Asuka," Shinji said, "This isn't a dream. We really just kissed and I…I…I really love you."

Shinji saw tears form in Asuka's eye. "I love you too Shinji," she said as tears of joy flowed down her face. Then everything came clean. They told each other everything that happened over the last week. How they had felt. What they had dreamt. Everything. Finally the two lovers realized what time it was and decide to go back to bed.

Just then Shinji remembered something. "Asuka the last time I talked to my father he said we should keep our relationship a secret."

"Did he say why?" Asuka asked.

"No he just said to listen to him."

"Ok we'll listen to him but only if you promise this will still be real in the morning."

Shinji smiled at Asuka, "Of course it will be real Asuka I love you nothing will ever change that."

Asuka smiled back as she and Shinji both drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"GET UP NOW," Misato screamed.

Instantly waking up Shinji and Asuka said, "What? What's going on?"

"Wow you two are good. You even woke up in perfect synchronization. Well anyway its time for breakfast."

"Don't tell me," Asuka started.

"You cooked breakfast," Shinji finished.

"No that's why I'm here," said a voice from inside the kitchen. The door slid open reveal Kaji in an apron cooking.

A few minutes later Asuka and Shinji were eating breakfast with Kaji while Misato was taking a shower. "So why are you here Kaji?" Shinji asked.

"Well as you know Katsuragi and I were working late last night and she past out working so I drove her home. When she finally woke back up she asked me to stay here with her."

"Maybe she likes you," Asuka teased.

Kaji laughed. "If I were only so lucky." Kaji looked over at the clock on the wall. "Crap Misato we have to get going."

"Wait I thought we didn't have to be there until 2 o'clock," Asuka pointed out.

"Yes but me and Misato need to be there earlier. You two will be put in a closed off room for last minute synch training." With those last words Misato appeared and they were on their way the N.E.R.V. headquarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asuka sat in Unit-02's entry plug watching the Angel approach. "You ready Asuka," Shinji chimed in. Seeing his face helped make Asuka feel a little better about this.

"Of course I'm ready. Did you forget who your talking to? I am the best after all," Asuka answered.

Shinji laughed a little. "Sorry I forgot."

"Alright quit the chatter you two," Misato ordered. "Now you're going to have just five minutes to beat this Angel once we get started. Ready?"

"Yes" the two pilots answered in unison. The umbilical cables then ejected from the Evas. The Seventh Angel now stood in front of them. From the other side of the city N.E.R.V. fired the Long-Range Type-12 Laser Mortar. The Angel deployed its A.T. Field to block the blast only to have the field neutralized by the Evas. Not to be defeated so easily Israfel divided in two and attack missed. Quickly Units 01 and 02 charged in with a flip kick. The Angels then bent over backwards and avoided the attack. Asuka and Shinji landed on the other side of the Angels and quickly did a back flip over the Seventh Angel barely avoiding his clawed counter attack. Now behind their targets the Evas deployed their progressive knife and dug them deep into the Angels' backs. As if feeling no pain from the blow Israfel turned around knocking the knife out of the pilots grip and then blasted them to the other side of the city with the Angel's cross beam. Realizing it couldn't win as two Angels the two halves of Israfel began to fuse back together. On the other side of town Unit-01 and Unit-02 stood up. Next to them two progressive spears were deployed. Asuka grabbed hold of both of them.

"You ready Asuka?" Shinji asked. She nodded. Unit-01 then grabbed Unit-02 around the waist and with a running start catapulted her across Tokyo-3. The red Eva flew through the air and landed on top of the Seventh Angel each spear crushing a core right before the fully fused. Asuka quickly back flipped off the Angel before it exploded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Looking down at the strange creature known as Adam that was now fused with his hand N.E.R.V.'s commander said, "Israfel has been defeated."

"Yes he has," Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki answered. "Acording to the Dead Sea Scrolls things will only get worse after the defeat of the Eighth Angel."

"Then I guess it really isn't a good thing that Dr. Ritsuko is investigating a volcano that we believe to hold the Eighth."

"Well as far as I'm conserned things will get worse after the Eighth whether we attack it or it attacks us. So why not take this chance and try and go on the offencive for once?"

Gendo smiled. "The Second and Third Child had their first kiss last night and yes the Eighth Angel Sandalphon is in that volcano and things are going to get really bad once we defeat him."

The Vice-Commander chuckled. "And how do you know all this?"

"Adam told me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Send the probe down a little deeper," Dr. Akagi said. "Begin scan now." Two seconds later the probe imploded from the pressure. "Did we get it Maya?"

"Yeah just barely. The pattern's blue, its an Angel."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later at NERV headquarters. "So that's the situation," Fuyutsuki finished. "What is our suggested course of action?"

Misato was the first to say something. "As Head of Operations I say we should wait for it to become an adult but we cant risk retrieving it with an Eva so I suggest we drop an N2 mine straight into the volcano at this stage it shouldn't be able to survive the blast."

"Don't be ridicules Major. We don't know what bombing a volcano like that can do and it is in the best interests of NERV to capture an Angel so we need to send in an Eva to capture it," Ritsuko argued.

"Doctor Akagi is right," said the Commander. "We will deploy Units-01 and 02 around the mountain. Issue order A-17.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About half an hour later the two Evas stood at the base of the volcano. Asuka looked around and asked, "Hey where's Wonder Girl? I thought Unit-00 was fully repaired."

"It is but Unit-00 isn't equipped for the Type-D heat resistant armor and we need someone left over to fight Angels incase we screw up?"

"What happens if we screw up?" Shinji asked Misato.

"Well… then they will drop N2 mines into the volcano and incinerate us all."

"THOSE JERKS!!! Who ordered something like that?" Asuka burst out.

"I ordered it," Commander Ikari said his voice coming over the speaker.

"Father why?"

"Don't worry about it Shinji," Gendo said happily. "It is merely a formality I have total faith in you and Asuka."

"Thank you Father."

"Yeah thanks Commander," Asuka added.

"Please don't be so formal your Shinji's friend you can just call me Mr. Ikari." All of a sudden everyone stopped. Did they here right? Was Commander Ikari just nice to the two pilots and asked not to be called Commander? "Why did you all just stop? GET BACK TO WORK," Gendo boomed. The moment hade clearly passed and the Commander was back to normal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A half hour later the operation was about to begin. "Meine Gott. I can't believe they did this to my Unit-02."

"Stop complaining Asuka Type-D equipment was made for function not fashion. Now begin operation." The cable lowered and Asuka descended into the lava. As Asuka sank deeper into the lava Shinji began to worry about her. He didn't want anything to happen to his Asuka although he wasn't going to say anything out loud. "Asuka you have reached the projected target depth."

"Something's wrong its not here. Wait I see something… AHHHH" The Angel rammed into Unit-02.

"No the Angel has reached its adult stage," Ritsuko cried out.

Gendo calmly said, "Alter mission we must destroy the Angel right now."

Misato responded, "Asuka you have to destroy the Angel. NOW!" Reacting to the new orders Evangelion Unit-02 deployed its progressive knife. Sandolphon made another pass at Asuka. She met the Eighth Angel head on with her knife. As the two mighty beast struggled against one another. Finally the progressive knife punctured Sandolphon's shell, as the Angel began sinking back into the lava its claws came down in one final sweep cutting the cord that would have been used to pull Unit-02 back to the surface. Eva-02 sank slowly unaware of the seen above.

"ASUKA!!!" Shinji screamed.

"Stop Shinji! Asuka's gone. She fought well but if you jump in we'll lose you too."

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Unit-01 dove into the lava after Asuka.

"That idiot," Ritsuko said. "I told him not to…"

"Sempai look at this," Maya said. "Look at his. Shinji's synch ratio is at 94.6%."

In Unit-02's entry plug Asuka sat curled up in a ball awaiting her death. With the coolant no longer pumping the armor that incased the Eva was beginning to melt. Slowly it sank deeper and deeper into the lava. Just then the Eva stopped. Asuka looked up to see that Unit-01 had saved her. Then with strength never before seen in an Eva Shinji jumped clear out of the lava pulling Unit-02 with him. Unit-01 ripped away the melted armor around the Eva's neck to release the entry plug. Putting the plug on the ground, Shinji ran to it. With his own bare hands he began to open the hatch on the super heated plug. Shinji's hands burned as the hatch opened and the hot LCL washed over him but he didn't care. He ran into the entry plug and wrapped his arms around the girl inside.

"Asuka are you ok?" he said tears in his eyes. Asuka lovingly stroked Shinji's face and their eyes met.

"Of course I am," she said. "Thanks to you." Then the entire world left Shinji's mind all he thought of was Asuka. Without thinking about what he was doing Shinji pulled Asuka in close and kissed her hard on the lips. Asuka kissed him back and they stayed there until they final broke off.

"WOO HOO!!!" came Misato's voice from behind them. The pilots looked behind in horror to see on the screen the entire NERV staff.

"How…how long have you been there?" Shinji asked.

"The whole time." The two teens blushed just as red as the Eva itself. "Oh don't be embarrassed you two make such a cute couple," Misato beamed. If it was possible they blushed even harder. Then Asuka thought of a comeback.

"But Misato you and Kaji are so much cuter together." This time Misato blushed and before she could say anything Kaji had his arm around her.

"Asuka right we are cute together."

"PERVERT!!!" Misato threw Kaji across the room and began talking about how he was a pervert and it was over between them.

Upstairs in a dark room sat Gendo Ikari. "I told them to keep their relationship a secret," he said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah," Fuyutsuki answered, "but if it were you and Yui do you think you could have kept it secret?"

"Point taken. Well I should probably get ready for the meeting with SEELE," Gendo said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? The next meeting isn't for another month."

"After what just happened it will be more like tomorrow."

"Did Adam tell you that?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Yeah but I didn't need him to." Gendo paused. "It's a little strange how helpful Adam is sometime. I wonder why he helps me?"

"He is part of you now if you die he dies. The fear of death motivates everything even gods."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Four people sat in a car as it made its way down the road. "So how long have you two been together," Misato asked turning toward Asuka and Shinji in the back seat.

"Only since the night before we fought the Seventh Angel," Shinji answered.

"Wow not that long at all. That was only like two days ago. I should really pay more attention to what's going on in my own house."

"Ummmm… Misato where are we going anyway? This isn't the way back to our apartment," Asuka said.

"We aren't going to the apartment. We're going on vacation."

"OH MY GOD!!! Thank you Misato." Asuka screamed.

"Don't thank me thank Kaji. It was his idea," Misato said.

"So Kaji where are we going?" Shinji asked.

"A hot spring, but it quiet a drive up there you two should get some rest." Listening to what Kaji said Shinji moved into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. Just before Shinji drifted off into his dreamland he felt something heavy on his chest. His eyes shot open to see a red-haired angel resting her head on his chest.

"Ummm Asuka? What are you doing?" Shinji asked even though he didn't like disturbing her when she looked so peaceful and cute. Asuka looked up at Shinji her eyes filled with anger for him bothering her.

"Idiot," Asuka said but for some reason to Shinji it really feels like a compliment more then an insult. Asuka's eyes then went from cold and angry to soft and longing. "I'm going to sleep with you ok?" Shinji got what she meant and seen Misato didn't make a comment about them sleeping together he figured it would be ok. He smiled at Asuka and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. Now in her lover's arms Asuka closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Although one would think that while she was in Shinji's arms Asuka would be blessed with good dream she was not. A little Asuka ran down a dark hallway calling out for her mother. Finally the little red headed child reach the end of the hall and cry out, "Look at me Mama," as the door flung open. On the other side of the door an older woman hung from the ceiling. Her hair was tangled in a strange mess and an almost insane smile crossed her face. Seeing her mother hanging this way tears began to fill Asuka's eyes. She began to cry and she cried and cried. Until suddenly she felt two strong arms come and wrap themselves around her. An equally young Shinji stood opposite her and put her head against his chest.

"It's ok Asuka," his childish voice said. Asuka began crying even more now into Shinji's chest, the whole time he never let go. Slowly one could see them grow up in each other's arms until finally they were their normal teen selves. Finally Asuka stopped crying and look up at Shinji. "I love you Asuka," passed from Shinji's lips as they met for a kiss. The world around Asuka then rearranged itself so she was once again back in the car on the way to the hot spring. She looked up to see her cute sleeping Shinji. Silently Asuka smiled to herself and then went back to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gendo Ikari sat in his office with Fuyutsuki flanking him on his right like he always did. In front of Gendo though was not his normal office. It was pitch black and although one couldn't see anything there were 5 figured illuminated in the darkness. Each of the five men was colored with a different light; red, yellow, blue, green and white. "Gendo I assume you already know why we called this emergency meeting," said the man bathed in white light.

"I am Chairman Kiel," Gendo answered, "but are you also aware this is a waste of time for both SEELE and NERV?"

"Insolence!" the man covered in white shouted out.

"Ikari you will should respect to this committee, do you understand?" Gendo bowed his head as an answer to Chairman Kiel. "But I do agree with you this meeting is a waste of both of our time so let us get down to business."

"Ikari this relationship between the Second and the Third is unexceptable," the one in red pointed out.

"No where in the Dead Sea Scrolls does it speak of such a thing," said the next one.

"Not to worry," Gendo stated, "it would have been impossible for every single detail to be in the scrolls. If anything interfering with them could cause more of a problem then if we leave things as be."

"Don't be foolish having someone this close to him will only cause the Third's decision in the end to be at odds with our scenario," the yellow one stated.

"If anything forcing this relationship to end will be more cause more of a danger to effecting his decision in the end," Fuyutsuki commented.

"Hmmm clearly Professor Fuyutsuki and Commander Ikari's opinions can't be taken lightly," Chairman Kiel spoke up. "But SEELE has made its decision. As soon as the Children return from their trip they are to be separated." Both the members of NERV grimaced hearing this news. The meeting over the Committee disappeared leaving the two men alone.

"This isn't going to make things any easier," Fuyutsuki said. Silently Gendo nodded agreeing with his old teacher.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unaware of the misfortune that would befall them when they got home, Shinji and Asuka enjoyed there little vacation the best they could. The hot springs were wonderful and super relaxing. And neither could really complain when Misato trip them into going into the same open air bath together. After all both were very impressed with the other. Misato and Kaji weren't seen much the whole time as they were… well… together… in bed… for the whole weekend. At least it was only the weekend this time. After the very fun trip came to an end things went back to the way they always were at home. Shinji stood in the kitchen making breakfast as Misato lazily drank a beer and Asuka watched TV in the other room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Misato got up to go and see who it was. Shinji hoped to god it wasn't Kensuke or Toji it was so embarrassing when they saw Misato dressed like that. Asuka had gotten up from the TV and walked over to Shinji to see who was at the door. Who ever it was they were talking with very low voices.

Breaking from the low murmurs Misato burst out, "NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO THEM THEY'RE ONLY CHILDREN THEY DON'T DESERVE THIS," as she finished the Captain of NERV began to sob heavily. This surprised and scared both of the teens. Knowing they were the ones being talked about they went into each other's arms for protection. A strange silence came over the apartment as Misato's cries could still be heard it felt like the calm before a storm. Quickly breaking the silence seven men dressed in the NERV Special Ops black uniforms rushed the room ripping the couple apart. As soon as she hit the floor Asuka was back up and hit the nearest agent in his chest, winding him and breaking a few rips. Unfortunately that didn't help her at all as two other agents simultaneously attacked her sending her back to the ground. This time the mighty German didn't get up. She was strong but not stupid there is no way she could take on two or more of these guys at once and she knew it. Shinji on the other hand hadn't put up as good of a fight and had his face pinned against the wall as his arms were held behind him.

Both of them subdued the agent who must be in charge began to speak. "Asuka Langley Soryu by order of the SEELE Council and NERV High Command you are relieved of your duties as the Second Child. Also you are forbidden from ever returning to NERV facilities unless you are informed otherwise."

"YOU BASTARD," Asuka screamed as she tried again to push past the men in front of her, to no avail.

Ignoring the cursing German teenage the head agent turned now to face Shinji. "Make him face me," the man demanded. Silently the agents holding Shinji followed the orders pulling his hair so he had to face the speaker. "Shinji Ikari your residence is here by moved from the apartment of Misato Katsuragi to the home of Commander Ikari. You are also forbidden to leave your new home except to go to NERV Headquarters." As he spoke these words his voice only grew colder and colder. "At the same time you are both placed under a restraining order. From this day forward if you speak to each other, see each other or communicate to one another in anyway you will be arrested and punished severely." Hearing this for once all her strength failed her and Asuka unable to say or do anything broke into tears. Tears for her now lost love.

Quickly though the sound of crying was broken by a large thud and the sound of bones cracking. Five of the agents looked over to where Shinji was being held to see the two men guarding him on the ground. The first one was keeled over in pain clutching him nuts and puking from the deadly blow. The other one was totally unconscious, his face was bloody and his skull cracked open against the wall. Acting on their training the head agent and one agent to guard Asuka stood still as the other three charged at Shinji. "I WON'T LET YOU SPERATE US," the Third Child cried out as his fist found its way into the first agent's stomach. As the first past out with the wind knocked out of him the second landed a strong hit right across Shinji's face. Not noticing or caring about the hit in his rage Shinji grabbed his opponents head and at high speeds brought it down into his knee. Once again the sound of a skull cracking could be heard as the second agent fell. The third didn't even get a chance to strike before Shinji had his hand around the agents neck strangling until the man passed out. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY ASUKA AWAY FROM ME. I LOVE HER TOO MU…" Shinji didn't get to finish his sentence when he was blown to the floor by a tazor.

All the courage that had built up in Asuka as she heard and saw Shinji fight for her was gone in an instant as she saw him hit the floor and Kaji standing over him twitching body. Shinji tried to get up again only to have Kaji use his tazor again causing the Third Child to pass out. Silently Kaji ordered his men to take Shinji's motionless body away. As her lover was dragged away tears, more then ever, filled her eyes. "Wh…why Kaji?" the tearful girl asked her former guardian.

Kaji's face stayed as emotionless as possible for one doing what he was doing. "I had to. It's my job as head of NERV Special Ops."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN," Asuka shouted. A small tear splashed against the ground, but not from Asuka from Kaji. Slowly he turned around and began leaving the room. Before he left Asuka alone he turned and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." Now alone in the apartment Asuka stayed on her spot in the floor crying for hours. There was nothing she could do, Misato couldn't help her, Kaji couldn't help her, and not even the commander himself could help her. Finally she had found someone who loved her, someone she could love back. And now he had been taken away from her. She kept crying for hours until she couldn't cry anymore and fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In another part of Tokyo-3 Shinji awoke with a start. "ASUKA," he called out. Slowly Shinji noticed that he was no longer in Misato's apartment but in an entirely new building. Just as slowly the memories of the events that happened in his old home. Thinking of how despite his strongest efforts his love had been taken away from him small tears began to form in his eyes. He had stopped crying long ago after his mother died. Back then he decided that he would never cry for anyone else because he would never love anyone else as much as her. He was proven wrong though in that he loved Asuka far more than his mother, far more than he ever thought possible. Through the tears now flowing down his face Shinji noticed a two pieces of paper resting on the dresser in the room. Slowly he picked up the two pieces of paper to notice one was a note and the other was a picture. The picture was of none other than Asuka, a picture of such beauty that it brought more tears to Shinji's eyes. Not really tears of sadness but tears of almost joy thinking of his love and her beauty. Staring at the photo the Third Child forgot about the note for a few minutes. Finally when he remembered the other piece of paper he looked at the letter to see what it said.

Shinji Ikari,

I am very sorry to tell you but as you know SEELE the organization that controls and created NERV has ordered that you and Asuka be separated. They believe that your close relation with her will cause your synch ratio with Unit-01 to drop and cause you to make foolish decisions during battle. It is truly sad and I must say that I can relate with what it feels like to lose one you love so deeply, but it is impossible for me to do anything and as long as the Angels exist and you are in NERV you will never see her again. I will however do everything in my power to change this.

Gendo Ikari

Shinji fell to the floor his feeling now so estranged and mixed up he couldn't cry. He was sad, so very sad because now he knew he would never see his love again. At the same time though he had many other emotions flowing through him. He was angry at his Father because once again he had lost someone he loved thanks to that man. He was angry at this SEELE for ordering his separation from Asuka. He was happy his father would help. He felt lonely because he knew he would only be let to go to NERV Headquarters. In all his emotions racing through his head before his brain overloaded and he passed out one word got through his lips. "Asuka"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He stood outside staring up at the blue cloudless sky. Toji's head was full of confusing thoughts of what happened a few days ago. Hikari had said it was a mistake was it really? He didn't want it to be a mistake. He wanted it to be real. He wanted her, he loved her. How could she have said that? Kissing him then saying it was a mistake. It made him so mad at her. He loved her so much he could even but it into words and he hated her so much for doing that, for not feeling the same way. Toji knew it was foolish after all why would a wonderful pretty girl like her ever want a worthless stupid guy like him. He hated her so much for not feeling the same way but there was nothing he could do. "Hikari don't you understand I love you," Toji silently said to himself.

Behind Toji, slowly the large heavy door to the roof of the school opened. Hearing the sound the strong teenager turned around to see Hikari and Asuka walk onto the roof. "Toji where have you been all day? Were you up here the whole time? You were supposed to be in class," Hikari immediately said seeing Toji on the roof. Toji frowned with an angry look on his face and without a word to the Class Rep. walked past her and down the stairs into the school. "What is his problem?" Hikari said to herself, "his been like this ever since he walked home with me." Trying to forget about the boy she had a crush on Hikari and Asuka sat down and Hikari got out the lunch she had made them. "Asuka are you alright? The whole day you were just sitting there staring out the window like Ayanami," Hikari asked her friend. It was true Asuka hadn't been herself at all today. It is really no surprise with what happened the day before, truth was she didn't want to go to school at all today but Misato who was just as upset insisted that seeing Hikari would cheer her up. Hikari on the other hand didn't know what was up with Asuka having not seen her since she visited her with Toji and Kensuke. Judging from Asuka's bad mood and the fact that Shinji wasn't in school that day Hikari guessed that something had happened to Shinji. Not knowing about what happened to Asuka over the last few days Hikari decided she knew she would tell Asuka something that she was sure would cheer her up. "Asuka I think I know something that would cheer you up." Asuka although staying silent perked up her ears to hear what Hikari was about to say. "Shinji's in love with you Asuka. He really is." All day Asuka had been doing her best and trying her hardest not think of Shinji and not to cry but hearing this she could no longer help herself. Asuka burst into tears crying out whatever tears she still had left in her. Hikari was shocked by Asuka's response and wasn't sure what was going on. "Asuka what's wrong?"

Through her tears Asuka managed an answer. "I know…he… loves me Hik…ari and …I love him…too but …they took him…away …from me," Asuka answered sobbing between her words. Hearing this Hikari immediately began trying to comfort and make Asuka feel better but at the same time tried to figure out what she was talking about.

As the two girls talked on the other side of the heavy door that led to the roof someone watched. His camera was pointed through a small crack in the door record the Eva pilot and her friend. Slowly Kensuke looked down at his watch to see the time. Realizing how late it was Kensuke stopped the camera and left the building carrying his camera and laptop in a bag, racing down the stairs and out of the building without anyone noticing. It was easy to get out without anyone seeing after all the only people who ever noticed him was Toji, Asuka, Hikari and Shinji. With Shinji not hear, Asuka and Hikari talking on the roof and Toji thinking too much about Hikari to notice him. As he left the school he ran to a small hill a few miles outside of the city. It was truly a beautiful spot with a perfect view of Tokyo-3. As Kensuke took in the beautiful sight of the great city over the wind he could hear someone humming "An Ode to Joy". After a few minutes the sound stopped a boy with grey hair and red eye appeared from in a tree.

"It is a good song, yes? Do you have what I asked for?" the boy asked.

"Yes Kaoru," Kensuke answered holding up his laptop. "In this computer I have all the videos and information I have on NERV and the three pilots just like you asked." Kensuke paused. "But why should I give it too you?"

"I thought we agreed. You give me the information and you will join my organization in trying to defeat NERV and recreate the world," Kaoru answered.

"I believe that but what I don't believe is your claim that you are in fact an Angel yourself."

Kaoru laughed at this comment. "And what my dear Kensuke would you know about Angels?"

"I admit I don't know too much about Angels but I do know one thing," as he said this Kensuke slowly pulled a throwing knife out of his bag making sure Kaoru didn't see it. "I know you have an A.T. Field." With the speed of a trained assassin the knife left his hand and headed straight for Kaoru's face only to be stopped inches in front of Kaoru's left eye by strange orange hexagons. "So you are an Angel," Kensuke said with a smile. Kaoru nodded and Kensuke threw him the bag with the laptop and camera. "Kaoru when do we attack NERV."

"I am to be the 17th Angel so it is not my time to attack right now. For now it is Materiel's turn to attack," as Kaoru said these words a large spider-like leg crashed into the base of the hill as the massive multi-eyed creature it was attached to advanced toward Tokyo-3. Quickly the alarm sirens blared and Tokyo-3 began moving into battle formation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authers Notes: Well if you got all the way down here I thank you for reading that much please read and review


End file.
